Recently, as a global-wide expansion of the Internet, TV shopping and the like in addition to the conventional over-the-counter sale, mail-order sale has come into wide use. In the mail-order sale, a deliverer delivers an article in place of a seller. As common payment methods for the mail-order sale, Bank transfer, payment via a credit card, postal transfer and payment at a convenience store are adopted. On the other hand, for consumers who feel inconvenience in calling at a monetary institution or the like, or consumers who are concerned about the private information leakage, payment-on-delivery method is predominantly adopted.
In the case of the payment-on-delivery method, the deliverer covers additional function as a money collection agent. Therefore when handing over an article to a consumer and collecting money, the deliverer has to issue a receipt. Since the receipt has such a characteristic that the value of packed articles can be comprehended from the amount of money, such information should be concealed from the view point of antitheft and the like. Articles description indicating the content of the packed articles or the like is also the information relevant to consumer's privacy and to be concealed. Particularly, articles description or the like is information not to be disclosed even to the deliverer.
In view of this point, when the delivery slips have such structure that a plurality of forms are stacked into a bundle, the receipt and the article description can be scripted in a part of the delivery slips so that the article can be handed over to the consumer in a state that the confidentiality is secured. When delivery slips of this type are employed, the label printer therefor is limited to a dot impact printer and the like.
Consequently, in order to eliminate such limitation on the availability of printers, a sheet type delivery slip can be employed. In the case of such delivery slips, however, confidential information not to be opened to others can be observed from the outside.
A patent document 1 discloses a label, which can be used as a sheet type delivery slip. The label is a sheet type label which includes a confidential information slip portion connected to an opened information slip portion. The label is arranged in such a way that the confidential information slip portion is turned over to the rear face of the opened information slip portion and the opened information slip portion is stuck to the object, thereby confidential information slip portion can be protected from the observation from the outside.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-246882